


We can do this

by Miloca



Category: VIXX
Genre: Baby sitting, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Leo's nephew comes to visit the dorm, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, VIXX freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Minyul is coming to visit and spend the day at the dorm. VIXX have a free day and Taekwoon is going nuts about child safety.





	We can do this

**Author's Note:**

> I love all posts Leo does about Minyul and that VIXX TV2 episode where he takes baby Minyul to the amusement park is so lovely!  
> So I had this idea. I didn't search to see if there is anything like it, so if is too close to anyone's work, I assure you I didn't read or plagiarized your work!  
> Maybe OngieDongie/Bada$$ makes an appearance too.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Previous day, after finishing the schedule, VIXX was gathered in the living room.

"You all remember that Minyul is coming over tomorrow, right? We need to fix things here so he can be safe!"

The other members looked around the dorm, it was organized, well, barely, but it was pretty good for them so they played dumb on Taekwoon's statement.

"Everything is in place, hyung."

"Your new audio mixer is right there, Minyul-ah will love playing with it, Wonshik-ie, thanks."

"What?! No! No! I'll take it to my room." He bolted taking all of his professional stuff with him.

"Satisfied now, Taekwoon-ie? I'm going to sleep then."

"No, no, no Hakyeon-ah! We need to organize everything. The clothes and shoes and all that."

Taekwoon saw from the corner of his eyes the maknaes trying to scape the task they all had, but he would not allow this.

"Jaehwan-ah, Hongbin-ah and Hyuk-ah where do you think you're going? Everyone is gonna help! Come back here!"

All he could listen were sighs but they came and helped anyway.

It took some time and the six of them were even more exhausted then when they arrived home, but the dorm got clean and neat and Taekwoon was very satisfied. They all went to sleep hoping to enjoy fully their day off next day.

 

The day, eight in the morning, the doorbell rang.

Taekwoon answered, he was the only one awake by the time, and greeted his sister and nephew happily. They stayed on the living room and Taekwoon was enjoying his time with Minyul until his sister said:

"So, now that you're settled I'll go out do some things. I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"

"What?" Taekwoon was shocked.

Don't take him wrong. He loves Minyul very much, but they were not usually left alone, and Taekwoon needed to talk to the members first about this.

"I asked manager-nim, he said this wouldn't be a problem."

"O-okay."

His sister just closed the door behind her when a voice said, coming from the bedrooms hall:

"Where is noona going?"

"I don't know, do things. She left Minyul with me. Us... Hakyeon-ah, what if something happens?" The last part was said in a murmur.

"Don't worry, how much can a four year old do? Besides, Minyul-ie is cute and well behaved. We can do this easilly."

 

Well... Some things are better said then done and Minyul was full of energy. Half an hour later, the little boy managed to wake up all the members just by playing in the living room. Wonshik was a little grumpy, Hongbin and Sanghyuk looked like zombies - they probably stayed up later then the others playing video game - and Jaehwan was happily making funny faces to Minyul.

Noon came and Minyul showed no sign of slowing down. He kept running from Taekwoon while this one tried to feed him lunch. They crossed all the apartment some times before Hakyeon grabed Minyul and sat with him on the couch and put some kids show to play on his cellphone. Taekwoon sat heavily by their side and murmured a thank you to his friend, finally making the little boy eat some rice mixed with eggs and vegetables.

After lunch, uncle and nephew went to Taekwoon's room. It was time for a nap. They laid down and Taekwoon began to sing a lullaby in a quiet voice, Minyul focused his attention on him and smiled. The little one eyes fluttered almost closed and the older was mentally grateful since he would too take a nap, but a bark came from the living room and Minyul was fully awaken again.

"Doggie!"

The kid pulled out of bed in no time and rushed almost tripping on OngieDongie (Bada$$) when they meet. Taekwoon came in a much more lettargic pace and looked fondly to the bulldog, putting on a despleased face when meeting Wonshik's eyes.

"He was almost asleep..."

"Sorry hyung. I can take OngieDongie away."

"No more chance. But you'll stay with me here and look over them."

Twenty minutes later and OngieDongie was hidding behind Wonshik's legs. Not even the poor dog could endure Minyul's energy.

"I'll take OngieDongie to my room and lock us there, hyung."

"Good luck. Minyul-ah will knock your door down."

"So I'll take him away. My poor Dongiie is tired already."

"But Minyul will cry!"

"I'm sorry, hyung."

Wonshik grabbed his dog and said bye. As expected, Minyul tried to follow them and started crying when Taekwoon hold him.

"Minyul-ah. Minyul-ah! It's ok. OngieDongie needed to go. I promise you can play with him another day if you stop crying." This didn't make a diference. "Minyul-ah, come on! Lets find another game to play!"

Taekwoon huged his nephew tightly and paced around. No other member was in sight so they were out of the house or they were sleeping. While he tried to calm the kid down, he remembered his noona commenting that Minyul cries when he is tired, so Taekwoon startet singing again. This finally calmed him down and the little boy drifted to dreamland on his uncle's shoulder. They headed to the his room and, in the way, Hakyeon opened his door a bit.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Taekwoon whispered. "Wonshik brought his son here and Minyul played with him, but they're already back to the studio and Minyul-ah cried when they left yet I managed to make him sleep."

Hakyeon nodded, proud of his friend.

"Where are the others?"

"Out. Jaehwan-ie went to meet his 92z friends. And the maknaes just went out without telling me where, those brats."

Taekwoon smiled fondly.

"I'll put Minyul-ah in my bed then."

"You should take a nap too."

"I'm thinking about it."

 

One hour later Taekwoon didn't sleep, he just rested looking the little boy he loves dearly peacefully dreaming.

A text from his sister arrived and she said she would pick Minyul up in half an hour what was just by the time the kid woke up. They talked a little by the door, while Minyul said goodbye to Hakyeon.

"How was it?"

"Great. Minyul-ah behaved really well and we had lots of fun."

It wasn't a lie despite Taekwoon not letting out that he was really tired, however his sister could see it even not bringing this up. She was happy that they had a nice day together, both of them missed the other one a lot.

"Minyul-ie is ready to go noona."

"Thank you, Hakyeon-ie."

"Oh, it's nothing!"

Taekwoon bent down in front of his nephew.

"Bye bye, Minyul-ah! I'll see you in my next free time, okay?"

"Okay, samchon! I love you, samchon-ie!"

Minyul huged Taekwoon with all his force and kissed his uncle's cheek letting him blushing a little.

"I love you too, Minyul-ah!"

Minyul went away with his mother and Taekwoon and Hakyeon looked over them till they were on the elevator. They waved and returned inside the apartment.

"See! I told you we would handle this easily!"

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"Can I have a day off tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
